Do Or Die
by NanaOsakiHinaMaruBokuniyatsuta
Summary: In a world of war such as the one when love is forbidden between two kinds of people coexistence is impossible so when Jaune finds himself a Mimikyu and Blake a Salandit what will happen when they two bump heads over a childhood accident who will prevail will love blossom between the knight with the IQ of a tuna can and the living embodiment of roadkill what is to come of the two


The coexistence of the Fauna and we of the Human breed is a difficult kind, love between the two was forbidden since the first war after the next war The Fauna began to protest violently against the the humans and after the war ended there was a clear this lasted many years but one thing remained the same children where children

"those kids are such a handful how should we explain to the parents the events that happened today"

"Oh hush Veronica their parents get along so the least we need to say is that they ... well they played a little to rough in the mood"

"and i assume your going to tell their fathers of this new development" Retorted Veronica pointing at the young Blake and Jaune throwing mud balls and tackling each other into the mud growing filthier by the second the other woman shivered in fear

"Sorry but um... uh oh my rides here i only assume that our manager can handle their fathers" Yuko laughed slightly as as she trotted off to her husband and drove off in escape

"great now i have another problem to look forward to" Veronica sighed as she watched the kids play in the mud with smiles on their faces Jaune was chuckling despite the the fact that he nearly choked on a fistful of mud and Blake was dancing around like a ballerina in like a majestic mud-ball the sight made her feel warm on the inside it made her smile because it let her remember that there was once a time when the Fauna and us human could live in harmony, love freely, and live by the path we make it gave her hope for a new better tomorrow though she shivered ever so slightly when the doors slammed opened with a loud burst little nora in the background was star-eyed as the Faunus man and blond worrier came walking in like two impenetrable walls as if they owned the place veronica couldn't imagine what kind of convincing it would take to get he rout of this mess

"mister Arc and Mister Belladonna i'm sorry to report this but your kids have been running amok since you left em here and ... since i was short staffed they kinda got covered in mud"

The two men looked down on Veronica like she'd be receiving hell but then kindly smiled looking back at each other then to her giving a thumbs up

"is that all veronica i mean you made it sound like they broke something" they said in unison as they moved her aside to grab their kids Jaunes dad grabbed him and spun him on his finger making him spin at high speeds making all the mud fly off of him... that and some of his lunch while Blake's father threw her up and down making her laugh though the mud remained Neither cared even if it make her feel dirty she liked it after all she liked long warm showers]

Lil Jaune: quite your being a pest plus now im hungry... i swear your the embodiment of forced starvation

: "Awe kiddo your as blunt as ever... and whats this you learned a new word and its biog too i guess your smarted than a block of lead after all" Blake and her father laughed with such joy you'd expect it never to end

Lil Jaune: DAAAAAAAD im not stupid plus me and Blake were reading a book some kids gave us and... never mind" Blake Grew silent as did Jaune Though Blake walked on Jaune reached for her

Lil Jaune: Blake are you mad... im sorry i shouldn't have told you to read me that story" Blake remained unphased though through her trembling voice it was easy to see there was a problem so took Jaune and patted Blake on his way out on their way home Jaunes dad tried o talk to his son but Jaune said nothing and it was the same with Blake and her father not a word exchanged was returned

When Jaune got home he busted though the front door, bolted into the hallway, dashed up stairs, and barricaded himself in his room which gave his father some time to figure something out as for Blake she hadn't gotten halfway home before she broke down in tears making her father hold her in his arms as the rain fell

Blake's father: Princess... whats wrong did he do something wrong, did her hurt you

Blake laughed "Did Jaune hurt me no it ... you have it all wrong... i think i hurt him and just because of some stupid book"

Blake's Father "than why did he apologize why did he feel so guilty for having you read a book none the less"

Blake choked on her breath "well you know him he's not the best reader so he asked for help but the book that those kids gave him was about the executions during the Fauna war one of which had to do with starvation...after reading the details about humans... i felt so mad at him too but he didn't do anything... i told him i hated him but than a part from where we were playing fell and hit him ... i know he was in pain but he acted okay" now completely engulfed in her own tears her father pat her calmly until she fell asleep and took her home

 **Meanwhile at the Ark Residence**

Jaunes father knocked on his door... no response, again ... nothing, again... silence... once more, THUUUUUUUUUDDDD was all heard before busting into his sons room in urgency within minutes the rather small village was filled with the blaring of a ambulance siren in which they escorted June on the stretcher and took him to a hospital through the surgery from the rusty piece of metal that was stuck in his skull from earlier events of the day Jaune began and continually groaned obscene and inarticulate which none of the doctors or his parents understood what alarmed them the most of all is that Jaunes mother called in saying she felt lightheaded

 **Lil Jaune's Dream**

Jaune Ventured through Crimson colored hallways all seeping with a certain darkness that felt greatly unavoidable but certainly not deadly to him in anyway then he hit a doorway ... literally but not that it mattered the door was long gone and now he stood in an immense darkness the atmosphere was cold and desolate, unforgiving and weary, desperate and flavorless voices filled his head as he collapsed as he finally head a clear and calming voice

 _"so this is your darkness not a shred of light only the_ _tainted remains of what could have been your a sick child just looking at you is repulsive give me one good reason why i shouldn't swallow you like the rest who stumble to this place"_

there was a immense silence which lasted painfully long when Jaune got up,looked up at the dark figure,chuckled and spoke.

"im not sure what you are but for someone who looks as strong as you... i don't think you'd be fond of eating trash...but what do i know i'm only here by chance"

The Voice grew merry as it laughed and gave him his hand

 _"child I've yet to eat trash once in my eternity of being here but i'd be lying if i said that if you where trash i'd love to see your full course meal Young one despite you lacking the light of the others you have something unique that being said this final question is do or die just how much do you value your life"_

The being grew silent as Jaune looked up at it in tears taking its hand and smiling

"i'm not sure what my life is to me but i'm sure there's someone who's waiting for me"

 _"what do you mean someone is waiting for me are you not sure or are you playing games"_

 _"_ i'm sure there's someone waiting for me but i just can't put a face behind who"

the figure grew silent before she spoke once again

 _"Enough child it's high time for you to return may you return in the best of health an never forget its always do or die"_

Little Jaune woke up with a gasp as Blake hugged him, his parents looked relieved and so did Blake's parents too until the doctor asked him to identify each person in the room with tightening onto him he spoke

"Mama,Papa,Uncle,Auntie, sisters, and" Jaune tapped Blake

"W-who are you" Blake was once again in tears still holding onto Jaune she wept her grip now greatly losing strength she collapsed on the bed as her mother and father took her and his parents held him tightly but still pained by the occurrence

"mama Papa why's she crying did i do something wrong again"

"no Young knight... she just drew the shorted stick is all don't pay too much mind to it and don't hold anything against her"

 **the next morning at school**

Jaune Greeted all of his friends Nora, Ren, pyrrah, Ruby, Yang, Wiess, all but Blake who'd done her best to avoid him at all cost feeling as if she'd lost how she could depend on most though when lunchtime hit and she ate behind the shrine of their school on instinct he ran over there to eat at the sight of his arrival she dropped her lunch on the ground ruining it

"hey if you want mine... i don't plan on having lunch today said Jaune awkwardly as he slid his bento over to her when he was about to walk off she blurted out a question

"w-why did you come back here... you know behind the shrine" while Jaune tapped his finger on his chin and scratched his hair

"i-i... i'm not sure my body just moved on it's own actually this happened earlier today i stopped by the library to meet someone but when i got there its like i forgot who i was looking for or even why i was there the same for the ice cream truck i bought two Popsicle's but i can only eat one so i gave it away... its been happening a lot lately anyway i got to go so do what you will with my lunch alright" after he left she cried for hours even through her tears she couldn't believe what happened, soon after she'd calmed she dissected his tuna salad only eating the tuna and running home devastated and missing her best friend


End file.
